Heart 2 Heart
by sasukitty-eet-joo
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been dating for quite some time now, and Sakura gets involved with their relationship. The only question is; is that good or bad? Sequel to Secrets and Heart 4 Heart. NaruSasu-SasuNaru. Long story, will be updated.
1. From My Heart To Your Heart

"Sassssukeeee!!" the blonde's voice was heard throughout the school halls. It was a nice Monday morning, and Naruto was 9 going on 10. October 9th, it was. Sasuke and Naruto had starting dating not too long ago. September 30th, the day they got together. They were in love. They really were.

Sasuke entered through the halls, as he heard Naruto's voice ring through his ears. Sasuke found it, his little target. His victim. Sasuke was already 10 years old, but he liked to tell everyone he was a year younger, because he failed a school class once, so he was taken back a grade. Sasuke was behind him, Naruto turned around, and the second he got in position, the Uchiha pounced.

"Ahh, Sasuke!!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheeks and face to the fullest, before setting his lips on his little equal's lips. They broke apart, and cuddled for a moment, until someone had yelled out, "Get a room!"

Of course, they got up, and brushed themselves off. Another kiss and Sasuke was suddenly bapped on his rear. "Wha-what?" Sasuke turned his head to see his elder brother, who didn't seem quite happy. "Nii-san, what's up? We were just-" "Don't do that again. It's enough to have kissed him, but on the floor, Sasuke?"

"But nii-san-" "Ah, I don't approve! Just don't do it again." Sasuke pouted at him. "We were just kissing, I-" "Drop it. Listen, you're my little brother, and I'm a helper here. I only want you and the rest of the kids behaving your age." "Fine!" Sasuke was a little mad at his brother. Itachi walked off, hoping Sasuke's mind was set straight.

It wasn't.

--

It was a practically a daily routine for Sasuke and Naruto to get caught playing doctor.(1) Whether it was new kissing, new touching, new positions, they would always do it, and they would always get caught, and not to mention, they would never listen when the adults told them not to.

If they liked it, they did it.

After school, Naruto was invited over to Sasuke's house, and of course, took up the offer. He was in his regular play clothes- a black t-shirt, and orange shorts. Naruto walked around the house with Sasuke, and straight into his room. They closed the door.

Through the door, you could hear giggles, moans, a few 'unappealing' words, and puckering lips. You may not've known what they were doing the whole time, but you certainly sure they probably shouldn't have been doing it.

It was lunch time, and Sasuke's mom didn't want to bother the boys, but she did want them for lunch. She ran through the house, and in front of Sasuke's room. She didn't open the door though.

Giggle. "That sounds fun."

Short giggle. "Yeah, I saw it on TV last night when Itachi wasn't home yet, cause he was buying groceries."

"How do you do it?" Giggle.

"Uh, well… they were like biting the girl's neck, and the girl seemed to enjoy it. He was sucking on her neck and stuff." Shift.

"What were they doing anyway?"

"I think they were having sex or something."

Giggle. "Really? Do you wanna have sex?"

Laugh. "Idiot. Kids can't have sex cause their bodies aren't big enough. Duh."

"What about when we grow up?"

"Okay." Giggle. "Do you wanna try the neck thing?"

"Okay, sure, Sasuke."

Short silence. Shift. Giggle. "Stop."

Giggle. More giggles.

Sasuke's mom stood there in silence. Was that her son? With Iruka's son? Talking about… you know.. When they're still nearly 9? She wasn't liking the idea. At least her son didn't try to have sex with him. 'Smart' kid.

She heard more giggles, and a few moans. She couldn't take it anymore. She opened the door to find her son's, Sasuke's, mouth latched onto Iruka's son's, Naruto's, neck. Naruto's cheeks were pink. They were obviously in the middle of shifting, because Naruto seemed in a sort of mid-position, but they seemed like they were suddenly frozen.

Itachi- Sasuke can deal with. His mom- Hell no.

Sasuke was wide-eyed as Naruto was at that moment. He took his mouth off Naruto's neck, and looked at the floor, as if he were guilty and thinking about his horrid punishment. A deer caught in the headlights.

But rather, Sasuke's mom was suddenly Mrs. Bright Side on them. "Okay, lunch time! C'mon." she said cheerfully. That's right. Play the cool card.

They were all sitting at the table. Sasuke and Naruto didn't touch their meals. They stared at them. "Aren't you gonna eat?" Itachi asked, knowing none the wiser that his mom had walked in on Sasuke giving Naruto a hickey. "Um, okay. I guess." Sasuke answered blankly. Still didn't touch their meals.

Sasuke's eyes wandered over to his mom, who smiled at him, and Sasuke, in turn, winced, and moved his eyes back to his untouched plate. "Last time I checked, food didn't jump into your mouth, son. And I don't think you eat with your eyes either."

"Um, not hungry." "Me neither." Sasuke and Naruto had their eyes set on each other now. Sasuke giggled. Then Naruto. Then Sasuke. Then the both of them. Leaving Itachi confused. "It's a couples' thing." "Ah."

"May we be excused?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, you may. Oh, and Sasuke!" "Yeah?" "Play nicely." A blush crept across their faces. "Okay, mom." "Alright, you may go."

Naruto and Sasuke were giggling. "Sasuke, what do you think sex is like?" "I think it must feel nice. I saw it on TV a few times, and the people seemed to enjoy themselves." "Really? I've seen a few times on TV where people were laying on their stomachs on another person's back, and the person under them seemed sorta hurt."(2)

"Well, whatever. I think it's really good. Do you wanna try a little?" "But you said that we don't have big enough bodies yet." "Well, I just wanna see how it feels. Maybe just a little?" "Okay, sure. So, how do you do it?"

Uh-oh.

--

1. Lol. In case you don't know; playing doctor doing something you're not ready for at your age/doing something that you may need to be older for

2. LMAO I'm so sorry… LOL!!

OMFG, kids get in so much trouble… How do you like the first chapter? It's not really how the story is throughout the whole thing, but.. Anyway, I'm gonna make sure they'll be lots of chapters for this. LOTS. I'm not too good at writing long stories, so bare with me, kay? Thanks.


	2. UhOh

At least someone came to the rescue. Iruka opened the door to the Uchiha manor to talk to Sasuke's mom. She'd called him. "Mikoto, thank you for calling me about this."

Sasuke and Naruto could hear them. Their voices were echoing throughout the house. "Uh-oh.. Why's your dad here, Naruto?" "I don't know. Maybe cause I gotta be picked up." Sasuke pouted cutely. "But we were gonna try out sex.." "I know, but… Sasuke, I'm kinda nervous. What's gonna happen?" "You can't have babies cause you're a guy, and since I'm also a guy, I can't either. So what's the problem with having sex?"

Naruto stayed silent for a moment, tapping his chin as though he were thinking. "I dunno. But we should go ask why my daddy's here." "Kay." They went out into the hallway for the living room, stopping there. They overheard them talking.

"I'm just worried. My son shouldn't be getting into stuff like that. It's bad for him. I mean, if he tries too much, he may grow up sexually aggressive, and others might think strangely of him. And I don't want any other kids to get the wrong idea."

"Of course not, I mean, I care about Naruto too, but… they're only 10. It's probably just a phase. They really love each other, and I've met people who are older than them, and they did lots of the same things. Not to mention, like I said, they are children. They're just curious what certain things are like. So they may end up doing some things you wouldn't want them to, but it's just curiosity. Like how you would be curious as to what it feels like to die, they're curious as to what it feels like to have sex. Understand?"(1)

Mikoto nodded. She seemed deep in thought now. Naruto and Sasuke ran back up to Sasuke's room. "Hey Naruto, do you think they were talking about the stuff we've been doing?" "Yeah, of course." Sasuke looked down, and then kissed the little blonde boy right in front of him. "Aw, what was that for, Sasuke?" "I haven't kissed you in a while…"

--

Naruto and Sasuke were playing video games in Sasuke's room, when someone knocked. The game was now paused. "Come in?" Mikoto opened the door. "Hey, mom." "Hi, Mrs. Uchiha."

"Hey guys." She closed the door behind her. "Listen, I've been thinking for a while and, I wanted to ask you some questions." "Knock yourself out." Naruto said plainly. They seemed bored and somewhat emotionless. Mikoto ignored them though.

"First of all, how much do love each other?" Sasuke and Naruto smiled at each other, and talked a little before finally reaching a stand point. Sasuke reached his left hand out as far as he could, Naruto did the same, only with his right hand. "We love each other **this much." Mikoto couldn't help but giggle.**

**Sasuke and Naruto put their hands down, and pecked each other before moving on. "Are you curious about sex and stuff like that?" Sasuke and Naruto answered simply, "Yes." "Okay, well, you're not aloud to practice it. It can be unhealthy for people your age. Understand?" "Yes, ma'am." the boys said. Sasuke looked down nervously, then gave Naruto another peck.**

"**Okay, do you want to try a new kiss or a new something or what?" "I saw this thing on TV where-" "That's the problem. You shouldn't be watching TV like that. And you also shouldn't do the things they do on TV. Those people you watched are trained actors that get paid to do that. Do you get paid to do stuff like that?" "No." Sasuke answered. Sasuke and Naruto held onto each other, as if they were cuddling.(2)**

"**I love you." Naruto whispered to Sasuke. "I love you too." Sasuke muffled while he cuddled near Naruto's face. Mikoto giggled again. "You two are so cute. Please stay cute, okay? Thank you." "Your welcome, mommy." Sasuke muffled. Mikoto left, closing the door to Sasuke's room behind her.**

"**I wuff foo." Sasuke muffled into Naruto's jacket. "I wuff foo too." Naruto said cutely.**

**--**

**OMG, kawaii!!**

**1. Omg, I feel like a therapist.**

**2. Reminds me of this thing I saw on TV, where these two little kids were cuddling and kissing, and I was so adorable. Forgot what it was though. Feels like CSI or something.**


	3. Love Grows

"Sasuke-chaaan, you feel warm."(1) Naruto told his dark-haired friend. Sasuke was getting sick. October 9th, 11pm. Prepare yourself.

"Sasuke-chan. Can I kiss you better?" Naruto asked cutely. But before Sasuke could reply, Naruto already started flowing his tongue through Sasuke's mouth. There goes Itachi's sanity. "PLEASE, for the love of God, will you stop giving him kisses!? It's not like he's dying or something!"

Sasuke wrapped his tongue up in his mouth. "Naruto-chaaan, I wuff foo." Sasuke said cutely. "I wuff foo too, Sasuke-chan!!" Naruto cooed. He cuddled Sasuke warmly, smiles about.

"Ugh. Why do you have to stay overnight? You're acting all cute and cuddly and romantic and stuff. Isn't that supposed to be gross to you?" "It's not gross to us. We love each other." "Itachi, nii-san, are you PMSing?"(2) "Aaaaauuuuuggggh!!"(3) Itachi roared.

"Kissy kissy!!!" Naruto cooed at Sasuke. Sasuke agreed, and kissed his lover again. Half an hour passes. Still October 9th. Everyone was in the Uchiha manor living room, passing time as Naruto's birthday was waited for. Just one more half hour. Naruto was sitting in Sasuke's lap, sitting back, and cuddling him. Sasuke was returning the favor by seating his arms right across the dobe's waist.

"Sasuke-chan?" "Yes?" "What's my birthday present?" "I dunnoooo. I'm still choosing." Naruto giggled. "It has to be good. Okay, Sasuke-chan?" "Okays…" Naruto smiled at him. "Naruto-chan?" "Hunh?" "I wuff foo." "I wuff foo too." Naruto cuddled into Sasuke's neck. "Stop it! Stop…. It…" "Itachi, calm down, dear, they're just loving each other." Mikoto explained.

"Yeah, you jealous?" Sasuke asked him, sticking out his tongue afterwards. "Nooo…" Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead, staring at Itachi. "Yes, now shut up, and get that boy off your lap!"

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Smack! "I told you to stop it!!" Sasuke stuck his tongue at Itachi.

Seventeen minutes passed, and Itachi wanted to barf. Sasuke, on the other hand, wanted to feel all the embrace of Naruto, fully and completely. But it's not like he almost already was. They were sprawled out on the couch, those two. Cuddling, and touching, and kissing, and pinching, and moaning, and giggling… and so on and so forth.

Naruto was in a t-shirt and boxers, like Sasuke. Itachi was in his boxers, he was getting sick of those two, almost literally. Mikoto, on other hand, was completely satisfied out of the two's little love gain. But she also a bit paranoid. She was happy and calm on the outside, but she knew that on the inside, she was screaming and crying.

"Sasuke-chan?" "Yeah, Naruto?" "It's almost my birthday.. Have you picked out my present yet?" "Yes, yes, I have, Naruru-chan~!" "What is it?" "You'll see.."

………….

Beep! Beep! Beep! 12:00am.. October 10th. "Sasuke-chan! It's my birthday~! What's my present?" "I. Love. You." Naruto paused. "That's it?" Naruto asked cutely. "Nah." Sasuke licked his lips. "Here." Sasuke drew out a present from underneath the couch. Naruto was delighted. He opened it up.

"You bitch.." Naruto quietly growled at Sasuke. "Wha-at?" Sasuke sang, sticking out his tongue again. Naruto drew out from the box, biting his lip, a surprising item. Other wise known as, a condom.

"I'll kill you.." Naruto whispered between his teeth to Sasuke. "Really? You'd kill your boyfriend…" Naruto pecked Sasuke, and whispered quietly, "I'll get you back, and you will NOT forget it."

"Should I be scared?" "Very."

-------------------------------------------------------

"To make me rise an hour early like daylight Savings time.."

"Ne? Naruto? 'S that you?"

"Do it now! You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel! Do it again now! You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel!! Gettin' horny now! Love- like the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket, like the lost catacombs of Egypt, only God knows where we stuck it! Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific, I wanna go down in your--"

"N- Naruto?"

"..South… Seas.. Yeah.. Heh." Naruto turned off his mp3 player and turned around to see his Uchiha boyfriend blushing somewhat deeply. "Heh… I was, uh, singing… along..?" Sasuke looked down, still blushing. "Uh… yeah.."(4)

"Um, what are you…." Naruto suddenly blushed. What was _he_ doing? He had on a somewhat small T-shirt, and lady boxers. "I'd like to ask you.." Sasuke retorted.

Sasuke and Naruto were now 12. They had been in a somewhat sexual relationship for a while, but eventually, it became sweeter, and lesser…. Violent.

"I was getting something to eat, but seeing as to…" Sasuke pointed out the eggs on the oven top, not burning anymore.

"Oh, um, I thought you would like some breakfast.." "Aw, that sounds nice." Sasuke walked over to Naruto, and cuddled against him. "I liked that song there." "Y-yeah.." "It's kind of…" Grip. "..suggestive."

Naruto blushed. "Sasuke.. We haven't been like this for years.." "It's nice, you know." Grip. Sasuke giggled. "Yeah, I gotta give you that.. How about we break a few rules before breakfast?" Sasuke smirked. "Sure… you wanna try it in here?" "Hmm.. I've never been seduced in the kitchen before.."

Naruto licked his lips. "It oughta be fun.. How'd you like it done?" "Let's go all out." "I'm thinking of puppies.. You know?" "Naughty boy…" "You want to, right? It's like your song said." "Shut up.."

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked along the apartments. She was going to check on her best friends, Naruto and Sasuke. She'd come across something very… interesting.

_Laugh. "Stop it!"_

_"Noooo!!"_

_"Aaaah!!" Laugh. Scream. "Okay, seriously this time, Sasuke, stop…" Groan._

_"Nooo! I love you too much."_

_Audible thrust._

_Scream. "Sasuke-chaaaaan!!"_

_"I love you. I love yoooouuu!" Moan._

_Groan. Scream. _

_Silence._

_Heavy breathing._

Sakura had her ear up against the door to Naruto's apartment. "Should I enter?" she asked herself. Some more moans were heard. "Hell yes!!" she mentally challenged herself.

Her hand scrambled over the doorknob, and the door was wide open, a perverted Sakura entering the scene.

Naruto and Sasuke were on the kitchen table…. Sakura was in utter shock. "Uh, just checking… yeah. See you later then…" Sakura ran away as fast as she could.

"Hey!! Sasuke I told you to stop!! AAAAAAAHH!!!" Sasuke laughed evilly.

------------------------------------------------

_:o Interesting change in story. I feel like crack, sorry._

_1. "-chan" is an affectionate or feminine term in Japanese. Used usually for girls, but it can also be used as a term for passion or care for another._

_2. I've heard 9-year-olds ask people that…. Lol._

_3. "Aaaaauuuuuggggh" is a new word in my dictionary now. X3_

_4. Sorry, I couldn't help myself… By the way, the song is "The Bad Touch," by Bloodhound Gang._


	4. A New Moon

Nighttime. Around 6pm. Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto. Sasuke. After a morning and noon of a two person orgy.

Naruto was slurping away at his noodles, and Sasuke was slowly consuming his. Sasuke pecked him on the cheek. "Sasuke-chaaan…" Naruto cooed.

"I wuff foo." Naruto giggled. "That's so old. I can't believe you still remember that, Sasuke.." "You want more?" "Of what?" "Uhhh, ramen." Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto. He just giggled. "Yesh, yesh I dooo, Sasuke-chaaan!!" Sasuke kissed Naruto square on the lips. "I wuff foo." Naruto whispered. "Might there be a time that you two will stop?"

Naruto and Sasuke turned around to see their best friend's friend's boyfriend's girlfriend, Ino Yamanaka. "Heeeey, why are you all cuddly and cute and romantic?" "Cause me and Sasuke wuff each other."

"Sakura told me about her little walk-in… You two need a bedroom to do that in, not a kitchen.. Duh." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the dumb blonde. "You're such an idiot. People can do that anywhere, Ms. Piggy~! Me and Sasuke could do each other right here, right now, on this very counter right in front of us. But we won't cause that would be a bad influence on young children.."

"Whatevers…." Ino scoffed. She ran off to God knows where. "Sasuke-chan, do you wanna sleep over at my house again?" "Sure, dobe. You want a nice, quiet night or do you… have intentions?" "I'd say I have some rather evil intentions.." "Oh-ho! Should I be scared?" "Perhaps."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time: 3am. Setting: Naruto's bedroom. People: Naruto and Sasuke.

Hoooooot~!

"Ah… uck.. Stop.." Bite. Giggle. Thrust… perhaps we move forward?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yawn. Sasuke awoke from his sleep to find Naruto laying down next to him. Sasuke was facing his back, so he decided to wake him up. "Naruto.. Wake up!" Sasuke partially muttered, and kind of yipped. Naruto , half-awoken, turned over to his beloved Sasuke. "Sasuke-chaaaaan… if you wanted to cuddle you could've just said so."

"Sorry. I didn't know you were awake… at least not partially awake." And with that said, Sasuke snatched Naruto closer to him, suddenly feeling something hard rub against his leg. Realizing what is was, Sasuke was fully awaken. "Naruto!" Sasuke blushed turned over onto his back. "Sasuke, what's the matter?"

"Am.. Am I really that… attracting to you?" Sasuke said, turning his head away as though he were annoyed, while using the word, 'attracting.' "What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he proceeded to climb up on Sasuke.(1) "Your dick is still sticking straight out, dobe!!" Naruto blushed heavily at Sasuke's words. Yeah, Sasuke might've been a bad morning person, but this morning he was rather nice… in a good way.

"Yeah.. You really are, Sasuke. I mean, you are so hot." "In what way am I 'hot,' as you say?" Naruto smiled, as his blush went away. "Well, for one, you have a nice ass!" Naruto cheered, as he groped at Sasuke's 'ass.' "It's cute!!" Naruto cooed, as he nuzzled his face at the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"Dobe.." Naruto gave a smirk. "You also have a nice d--" "Naruto!!" Sasuke yelled at him, blushing all the while.

Naruto puckered his lips at Sasuke. Sasuke returned with his whole mouth, and licked Naruto. Every. Part. Of. His. Body. Every lick saying the same thing over and over and over again.

"I love you."

Naruto's body was overwhelmed with this. His body was wet, and tingling. Sasuke tasted every part of Naruto. Every part. _All to the fullest._ There was no other way Sasuke could say "I love you all too much, but I don't care, I going to love you more," better.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_Okay, let's go ahead and wrap up this chapter. This is my first time writing something sexual. Is it hot? It's passionate, in the least._

_1. Lol, I had to sleep with my little brother last night, and this morning, when our dad woke us up, he climbed over me, and off the bed. It was funny. _

_---_

_NOV. EDIT:_

_OMFG, I'm so sorry I didn't upload the rest of the story.. I started writing Heart 4 Heart, unaware Heart 2 Heart wasn't finished! I will finish this story! There will be 6 or 7 more chapters, and that will be it. Thank you, and sorry~_

_EDIT #2:_

_I wrote this series in a confusing way. I think I leant to the right when I should have leant to the left, you know? Anyway, I wrote each chapter/story in a confusing sequence whilst I was writing other stories so please excuse me if I make any strange comments._


End file.
